Life and Love in Neverland
by Crazy Girl 1212
Summary: What happens when an old friend comes back to Neverland years later? What will Peter and his Lost Boys think or feel when they realize that the only lost girl, with whom they once played catch, is no longer the 'little' girl?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Past story**

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction that I translated into English. Normally I write only in German, so my English isn't very good. So… please be merciful to me.

Let's start with the past story.

A little girl of six years was sitting in front of a grey wall. She had a piece of coal in her hand and applied it to the wall. She began to draw. Stroke by stroke.

Mara was thinking of her dream. She had seen an island. An island with a huge jungle. Then there were a few boys of different ages who seemed to approach her, but she couldn't remember whether or not she knew them.

The girl had seen the beach and the sea. At least she thought it was the sea, but she was uncertain because she had never been there. Besides the sea, she has dreamed of stars. One of the stars had shone particularly bright.

And then there was something else… another island with a rock in the form of…

"What are you going to do there, missy?," asked a woman's voice annoyingly.

The little girl winced, frightened. Once again she had been caught.

"Nothing at all," mumbled Mara, trying to cover the drawing.

The governess stared at her reproachfully: "You're planning something again. Come on, come away from the wall!"

Mara hung her head and obeyed. Now there would be trouble again, because she had dirtied the walls of the orphanage…

After a series of punishment that included a beating, Mara sat again in the corner of the room and pondered.

She didn't want to be here anymore. But she knew that no one would ever come to adopt her, because the governess told everyone who came to adopt a child how naughty Mara always was.

Should Mara go? Should she sneak away in the night?

Yes. She would do this and best to do it as quickly as possible. She would manage somehow.

Mara slowly opened the window. It was pitch dark and everyone was asleep.

She tied the knotted rope of sheets and blankets to the bed post and threw the end out of the window. She could also jump. It wasn't very high. But Mara wanted to play it safe and be as quiet as possible.

Now the time was come. She climbed and climbed, down and down, until her feet almost touched the ground. The last chance to turn back… No! She couldn't chicken out! Not when she had come so far.

Her feet were on the ground. It seemed to her at that moment as if all her burdens fell from her.

She was free!


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Had she now gone mad?**

Yay! Chapter two! Wait…is it the second? Before there was only the past story…ehm…that's not important.

"Dammit! What do I actually do here? Why do I live?" she asked herself sadly.

Since Mara left the orphanage ten years ago, she lived on small thefts. She hadn't a home anywhere, because she kept travelling from town to town. She had never really had friends, at least never for long, for they would always part quickly as they travelled into different cities.

"I want to get out of here…" she murmured.

Just as she had uttered these words, a black figure with glowing eyes appeared in front of her.

Mara rubbed completely irritated her eyes. Had she now gone mad and started seeing ghosts?

The shadow held out his hand. It was obvious that he want Mara to take it.

She hesitated a moment before she took his hand. What had she to lose? Anything was better than a life on the road…

A queasy feeling spread through her as the shadow began to float and her feet slowly took off from the ground.

She saw the city getting smaller and the night sky getting closer.

She was dizzy and a faint feeling of panic spread through her.

If she should fall from this height… Mara squeezed her eyes tight shut.

"Only a dream. Just an oblique dream." she whispered to herself. "In a moment I will wake up.", the 16-years-old opened her eyes again.

Still she saw the world becoming smaller beneath her. Still the shadow held her hand.

Panic overwhelmed her, Mara's heart raced and then her vision went black.

As Mara awoke, she heard the sound of the sea and felt the sand on which she lay.

She raised her head and opened her eyes.

Mara spat out a load of sand. "Ugh…sand! …WHAT?! Sand?!" she asked aloud in confusion.

She looked around.

Okay… here there was ever sand… sea and a jungle. This was vaguely familiar.

Mara sighed: "Where have I ended up?" She stood up.

In front of her was nothing but jungle, behind her endless ocean and other than that, just sand… Slowly she began to develop a slight aversion towards sand…

"Okay… do not go crazy… Only a dream.", the girl tried to calm herself and then she went into the jungle…


End file.
